Toby's Diamond And Pearl Adventure
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Toby Blake is just starting his Pokemon journey at 16 through the Sinnoh region. Along the way he will face battles, betrayals, difficult Pokemon and the dangerous Team Galactic. Follow Toby as he fights his way to becoming the next Sinnoh league Champ.
1. Obtaining My Pokemon

Hey. This is something I thought of doing a while ago when I gave my Pokemon user a character and story. His name was Toby and I had him meet a character I created called Leah (Le-ah) and the two share the adventure together with me putting my own twist on each plot point and adding original characters (Hope you spot any references or old characters I hide in there. If you do mention in your review). This Fic will include singing characters, love and will probably take a while to finish. Hope you enjoy!

I would also like to give a special thanks to Indigofrisbe for becoming my fic advertiser and for reviewing all my stories. THANK YOU!

I'm only going to do one Disclaimer for this Fic because there will probably be a lot of my own characters to claim and I can't be asked to do this every time.

Disclaimer: I don not own any rights to Pokemon, it's characters or recognisable plot points. I can only assurelly name, right now, Toby and Leah.

On with the Fic!

* * *

><p>I switched off my TV, the only thing on was another Red Gyarados report. I sighed, when was I goanna get the chance to go off and find it. Me and Barry had been talking about finding it for years. Well today I was finally getting my first Pokemon. I felt a little silly, being that I'm 16 and I'm only just starting my journey now but hey, that's what happens when you don't stay in one town long enough to catch one.<p>

Well that's all goanna change today. I quickly ran a hand through my messy light brown hair before covering it with a black and yellow cap, the same colours as a Pikachu -my favourite. It had been since I was little but I never told anyone why.

"Toby!" that's my mom calling me. I quickly grabbed my red coat and ran down the stairs. My mom was standing there, a stern look on her face. Had I mentioned that I haven't told my mom I'm planning on going today. "Your friend Barry stopped by today, was asking for you. I don't know what it was about but he said it was an emergency." with that she turned and sat back on the couch, her eyes glues to the battle report on the TV.

I smiled, loving how much me and my mom had in common. She had told me so many stories about what she had done when she was a Pokemon trainer. Her faithful Eevee leaped onto the spot next to her, rubbing herself against moms' leg. Mom smiled and scratched Eevee's back, earning a grateful purr to fill the room.

Soon I'll have my own Pokemon. "Oh, yes! Toby!" I heard her shout and I stopped. "Don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokemon might attack you." she warned. I grinned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said as I walked out the door. The afternoon air brushed across my skin as I walked the small stretch of path to Barry's house.

Just as I was about to open the door a blond blur barged through, barrelling into me and knocking me back a few paces.

"What was that about?" he yelled. He must of not known it was me because when he looked at me, his angry look cleared into his regular over excited one. "Oh, hey, Toby!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Hey! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it!" he yelled before heading off towards where the lake was suited. "Hurry up or you'll be late!" he shouted after him. I sighed, finding it hard to keep up with him as I followed.

"Slow down!" I shouted after him. When I finally caught up to him he was waiting at the crossroads. To the west was the lake. To the east was a quick walk to our neighbouring town.

"Come on!" Barry moaned. I rolled my eyes and jogged the last couple of feat towards the crossroads. Without even letting me stop for a breather I was dragged by Barry to the entrance to the lake. He stopped just out side and turned to me.

"Alright. Lets go find a Red Gyarados." he announced before marching through the trees. I followed, silent as usual.

I caught up to a still Barry, who was looking out ahead of us. Ahead was an old man and a girl my age standing in some grass. The man had spiky white hair that looked almost exactly like his moustache and eyebrows, which were creased into a frown. He wore a long white lab coat over a blue suit.

The girl had long blue hair which was mostly covered in a white beanie hat. She wore a dark blue sleeveless top and a pink mini skirt. Not very fit for field work I think. She looked like she was taking notes.

"What's going on…?" Barry asked. The professor was talking to the girl but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Soon enough they were walking towards us.

"Excuse me. Let us pass, please." he said in a very deep voice. I gulped as I stepped aside, feeling myself shiver as he walked past. The girl walked past with her head down.

Now with a closer look I could see that it was Dawn, a girl who live in the next town over. I used to go over and play when I first moved in a few years ago.

"What was that about? Those two…Huh? Toby! Let's go check this out!" he said, changing his tone right in the middle of his sentence. I glanced at the tall grass and gave him a look. "What?" he asked.

"I promised Mom I wouldn't go in the tall grass." I said lowly. Barry rolled his eyes.

"We'll only be in there for a few seconds. Come on!" he argued before dragging me over. I still don't know what he's seen but I followed anyway. Upon closer inspection I spotted a small brown suitcase sitting in the grass.

"It's…a briefcase? Those people forgot it here. What are we supposed to do with it? We can try and deliver it, but who are they, I heard them say professor…" I was about to interrupt and say who they were, but a loud squawking drowned me out. Before I knew what was happening we were surrounded by two flying Pokemon, both grey.

"Starly's!" I gasped, knowing how hostile they could be.

"What's going on?" Barry shouted. I shook my head and backed away from the Starly's as they pecked at me, cutting my hands and face. I felt my legs tangle with the brief case and I fell onto my back, the case falling open in the process. "Toby! This is no time to mess around!" Barry shouted as he defended his face from the other Starly. I pushed myself up and went to shut the case when I spotted three small red and white balls. My eyes widened and I grabbed one.

"Barry! Grab a Poke-Ball!" I shouted over the Starly's shrieking. He looked over at me and nodded, picking one up. I sucked in a deep breath before throwing it at the Starly. "Poke-ball, I chose you!" I shouted as it opened. When the white light cleared I saw a small little green turtle standing strongly in front of the Starly.

"Turtwig!" it cried fiercely. I stared at it. Oh come on! A grass type against a flying type. "I'm so screwed." I thought aloud. Turtwig turned and glared at me. "Turtwig, use tackle." I commanded, hoping for the best. The grassy reptilian sped forwards at alarming speeds and crashed its weight into the Starly.

"Whoa, a direct hit." I mumbled under my breath. Turtwig lifted its head proudly, waiting for my next command. "Uh…Tackle again!" Turtwig obeyed and before I could blink the Starly was flapping for the trees. "Good hit!" I congratulated. Turtwig just tossed its head, not looking at me. I felt a little down hearted that it didn't want to share in my happiness. "Return." I muttered as I re-called it into its Poke-Ball.

"My Chimchar was way tougher then yours!" Barry cheered, recalling his Pokemon. I couldn't help but sneer slightly as I grumbled.

"Of course it was, yours is a fire type. Mines a grass type." Barry shrugged.

"Whatever. They were other peoples though…but we had to use them so they won't mind." he finalised. I sighed.

"Turtwig doesn't like me anyways." I mumbled. I heard grass crunching and turned to see Dawn approaching us.

"Oh there's the briefcase! The professor would have been furious if I'd lost it…" she trailed off as she saw the Poke-Balls in our hands. "Huh? Oh, no!" Did you…Did you use the Pokemon in here?" she asked, pointing at the case. I nodded slowly.

"You did? Oh my gosh! What's the professor going to say…?" she mumbled to herself as she picked up the briefcase. She quickly walked off, probably going back to the professor.

"What was that about?" Barry asked and I shrugged. "I don't know what's going on Toby but lets get out of here." he said before heading back towards town. I sighed as I followed, to tired to bother with anything.

As we were getting back onto the dirt path, Barry stopped and turned to me. "You go ahead. I know we have to go return these Pokemon. They're not ours. But I just want to spend a little more time with this little guy." he cooed in a very strange voice. I nodded, understanding what he was talking about. I would feel the same but my Turtwig didn't seem to like me that much, not appreciating the fact that I underestimated him in battle. I carried on, heading home.

When I got inside my house I went straight to my room. I was to tired for dinner and just went straight to bed. I took the Poke-Ball from my belt and placed it on my night stand, deciding he deserved a rest. As soon as I felt my beds comfort I was asleep, dreaming of my very first Pokemon battle.

I'll return Turtwig tomorrow…

* * *

><p>Loads more to come...Enjoy and review.<p> 


	2. Getting Started

Here's my newest Chapter for this Fic. If anyone reviews this chapter can you please tell me how I can upload more then 15 files for my stories. I don't understand what the sight means when it tells me to convert them into Stories, I thought I already had.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I grumbled as I rolled over, the suns rays catching on my eyes. Eventually I opened them, knowing I had a lot to do today. I sat up and pulled on a fresh pair of dark grey jeans and a black sleeveless T-shirt over a white short sleeved shirt and a yellow stripe down the middle. After managing to tame my messy brown hair I put on my trusty cap before grabbing my red coat and heading downstairs, clipping Turtwig's Poke-ball back onto my belt.<p>

When I reached the kitchen I spotted my mom, who was making Eevee's breakfast.

"Morning mom." I said, heading for the door.

"Stop." she said as my hand gripped the doorknob. I turned away from the door to face her. "Where are you going?" she asked. I gulped, not wanting her to find out what happened yesterday.

"Uh…out with Barry." I said. Just as I was about to leave, the Poke-ball at my belt popped open and Turtwig burst out, running around the room and chirping at the top of his little voice. My mom raised an eyebrow at me. "And to return this Pokemon to professor Rowan." I mumbled.

When the other eyebrow went up I sighed. After spending half an hour explaining what had happened yesterday to her, my mom let out a sigh of her own.

"Well that sounds…exciting. I suggest you go return it. Be careful, I heard the professor can be very intimidating." I nodded and was just about to escape outside when…she stopped me again. You might want to take Turtwig with you." she said, pointing at the Pokemon as he rubbed up against her leg. I smiled sheepishly as I re-called him before heading out the door.

The morning sun shinned happily as I walked down the path towards the next town. The name always escaped me. I was happy when no Pokemon attacked me, making my journey trip and easy. Within two hours I was walking into the centre of town. As I approached a tall building I noticed someone standing out front.

"Dawn?" I called as I got closer. She turned to look at me and her face brightened.

"Oh there you are! Please come with me, the professor is waiting." she instructed before walking into the building. I felt a little lost but followed. She was the only person I knew who knew where to find the professor. As we were walking through the doors, a familiar blond blur barged into me, knocking me over.

"What the…?" Barry said loudly, rubbing his forehead. "Oh, it's you, Toby! Are you here to see the professor?" he asked. I nodded. "That old guy's not scary. More out there. Anyway see you later." he shouted all at once before running off towards the next town. I stared after him.

"What just happened?" I asked Dawn, who was just shaking her head.

"He barged in earlier, saying how he was valiantly giving Chimchar back. The professor offered it to him so I'm guessing he's off to start his Pokemon journey." she summarised. I blinked. I remember Dawn being a little ditzy, not smart.

I kept quiet as she led me inside, leading me through a large room of machinery, glancing at everything we passed. Eventually we stopped before the same scary looking man from yesterday. He stared down at me. Feeling a little nervous I took off my hat, gripping it tightly between my hands.

"…Finally, you've come. Toby, was it?" I nodded. "Let me see your Pokemon again." I nodded again, still not having found my voice as I unclipped Turtwig's ball before releasing him.

"Turtwig!" it cried before staring up at professor. The two glared at each other before the professor bent down, examining the Pokemon.

"Hmm…uh huh…I see…This Pokemon seems to be rather happy." he said. I leaned down.

"Really? Because he doesn't seem to like me." I said, earning a glare from Turtwig. The professor grunted.

"That's because he see's you as a challenge of his power. When he realises you can make him stronger you two will become inseparable." he explained before standing up. I followed suit, recalling Turtwig. I handed him the ball, but he pushed it back into my hands. "Keep him."

I gave him a confused look. "Your friend Barry told me about what happened yesterday. I hear you battled well, took down a flying type down in two hits, and it was your first time." I blushed at the compliment. "And from what I can see, there is a growing bond between you and that Pokemon, though it is still young." I felt, and probably looked, confused but didn't say anything. "That's why I entrust you with Turtwig." he finished.

I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me and soon I was facing Dawn. "I'm so happy for you!" she squealed. This was the Dawn I remembered.

"Er-hem!" the professor said, clearly annoyed. I turned back to him. "Let's move onto the main topic. There is something I want you to do for me." he said gruffly, I nodded, unsure by how fast this was all going. He dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, flat red rectangular item. "This is a Pokedex. It records every Pokemon you will encounter. Please fill it up for me as you go on your journey. It will help with my research drastically."

"Ok." was all I could say as I took the Pokedex from him, slipping it in my back pocket.

"Good. That Pokedex is a very high-tech device. Treat it carefully." he advised. I nodded, loosing my voice again. Dawn grabbed my arm again and turned me towards her.

"I've got one too!" she squealed happily. I smiled back, finding it hard to keep up with everything going on. "The Pokemon I used for the first time was Piplup." she said. I couldn't even nod anymore I was to confused. She flashed me one last smile before she turned and walked off. "See you again sometime." she called over her shoulder.

"Bye." I called.

The professor put a hand on my shoulder and I turned towards him. I was scared to see that he was smiling at me. "Your Pokemon journey awaits Toby. Now go!" he said with enthusiasm, gesturing towards the door. With one last nod I walked out, and ran all the way home.

"Mom!" I shouted as I burst through the front door. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"What is it?" she asked with a concerned expression. I told her everything that happened, down to Barry running off to the next town. She listened to every word. When I finished she smiled. "My babies starting his journey." she wailed happily, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Mom!" I whined as I prised her off me. She just smiled bigger.

"What? I'm just proud! Here take this." she said, going to a cupboard and pulling out a black sling bag. She handed it to me. I opened it. Inside was a small book, some of my clothes and other necessities. "The book is a journal, you can record your experiences in it." she explained. I nodded, not really planning on writing anything.

My mom looked at me, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe my baby is leaving home." she gushed. I blushed, shouldering my bag.

"Ok mom. I'll be home soon." I said, heading for the door.

"Goodbye honey. I love you." she said, standing with Eevee. I stopped and turned around. I stared at the woman who had taken care of me all my life, all on her own. Now she was letting me go into the real world. I ran at her and flung my arms around her.

"Bye mom. I love you to." I whispered. She hugged me back, squeezing me tightly. I quickly let go when I realised this wasn't what tough trainers did and wiped my eyes. I coughed, getting rid of the lump in my throat. Mom smiled at me, ushering me towards the door.

With one last glance at her, I walked out the door and down the path, leaving for my journey. Which started with me going back through Sandgem town. I passed many people, all out enjoying the day. That's what I'm going to miss about home, no one had any reason to be angry. I stopped when I reached the edge of town, looking out at the forest that separated this town from the next. With only a few hesitant thoughts bugging me, I stepped onto the path, taking my first real steps on my Pokemon journey.

I walked until the sun began to set, and yet I still couldn't tell if I was any closer to reaching the next town. I should really get a map. I decided to stop and make camp for the night. Before stopping though I should let Turtwig stretch his legs. I unclipped his Poke-ball and let him out. He stretched happily before running off.

"Turtwig! Come back!" I shouted, running after him. I chased him until he stopped for some water, scooping him up in my arms. "Do not run off again!" I scolded. Turtwig just snorted before struggling out of my arms.

"Whatever." I grumbled, sitting down for a break. I noticed that we were resting in small clearing, a lake taking up most of it. It was nice. I decided that we would sleep here tonight and carry on in the morning. "Turtwig! Come here and go to sleep!" I ordered, hoping he would listen. Turtwig snorted again, trotting over to a tree and snuggling down in a pile of leaves. "You don't like me that much do you?" I asked him. Turtwig just grumbled, burying his head in the leaves. I sighed, pulling the sleeping bag my mom had packed out of my bag.

I took off my over shirt and jeans and crawled inside, my boxers and white shirt proving as good pyjamas. I stared up at the stars as they started to blink into place in the sky, not feeling as tired as I should. I sat up when just laying there got boring. I looked at my bag, which I was using as a pillow, and remembered the journal my mom had given me. Shrugging, I fished it out, along with a pen, and opened it on the first day.

July 6th 2011

Pokemon Journey Day One:

I left home today, having been roped into a big Pokemon adventure that I hadn't even planned on doing. I just thought that when I finally set off it would be from my own choice, not what some gruff old man who asked me to help him with his experiment. I guess that I owed him since I did technically almost steal his Pokemon.

Speaking of Turtwig, he doesn't seem to like me very much. I don't understand why he doesn't like me, I thought Pokemon loved their trainers but he acts like he's better then me. Hopefully he'll warm up to me in time.

I miss my mom already. I know she believes in me and I know I can do this if I try my hardest. Like that guy with the Pikachu told me when I was 10, all great trainers start as kids with a dream. But if they work hard and develop a strong bond with their Pokemon, nothing is impossible.

I hope he's right.

Toby.

I shut the journal, only just realising that I was quite tired. I reached up and took my hat from my head. It was just a regular baseball cap, coloured black with a yellow stripe down the centre. I had had it since I was ten and never took it off unless I had to. No one knew why because whenever someone asked, I would just shrug and say because it was my thing.

Feeling my eyelids droop shut, I lay back down in my sleeping bag. Turning onto my back, I fell asleep with determined thoughts. Tomorrow that Turtwig will have his first proper battle.

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p> 


	3. First Battle

I feel I should warn you. I'm not going to be following every plot point really closely. I'm just kind of coasting by until Toby meets Leah. That is when the real story begins. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Shi. Inx, Inx. Shinx. Shinx." I grumbled as I swatted at what ever was making that noise. The second my hand touched something soft and furry, a sharp electric shock zapped up my arm and through my whole body.<p>

"WAAHHH!" I shouted, jumping up from my sleeping bag before falling flat on my face from the sleeping bag which wrapped around my legs.

"Turtwig?" I heard the drowsy Pokemon call as it lifted its head from the pile of leaves. I looked around as well, feeling wide awake and ready to fight. I was met with a pair of large brown eyes staring up at me.

"Shinx?" the Pokemon asked, tilting it's blue furry head. Slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements, I bent down and fished my Pokedex out of my jeans pocket. I flipped it open and held it up, letting it scan the Pokemon.

"Shinx; the flash type Pokemon. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded." the Pokedex informed in its robotic voice.

"Cool." I said. The Shinx didn't look threatened. "Hey little guy." I said, bending down and stretching out my hand. Just as I was about to touch it, a green blur crashed into it, sending it flying. "Turtwig no!" I shouted. Turtwig didn't listen. It didn't matter anyway. As soon as he advanced on the poor little Shinx again, it turned tail and ran, disappearing into the trees.

"Wouldn't have mattered anyway." I grumbled as Turtwig trotted proudly back over to me. "You just love to make me suffer don't you?" I asked it, only to be replied with a smirk before it opened its own Poke-ball and got inside. I got the message, packing up my stuff and quickly heading off.

It didn't take very long for me to run into another trainer who wanted to battle. He strode up to me when he spotted me, taking me by surprise. He wore a blue vest, red shorts and a dark blue cap.

"Hey, my names Tyler. Do you want to battle?" I smirked as I nodded.

"Sure. One against one?" I asked and he nodded. "Turtwig go!" I commanded, releasing him from his Poke-ball. Turtwig glared at me. "Turtwig could you please not hate me long enough to win this battle?" I asked. It tossed its head but turned to Tyler.

"Nice Pokemon. Not very obedient?" he asked. I glared at him. "Go Abra!" he shouted, releasing his Pokemon. I raised my eyebrow at the squinty Pokemon. From what I knew, all this Pokemon could use was flash. I got my Pokedex out just to check.

"Abra the Psi Pokemon. It sleeps for 18 hours a day. Even when awake, it teleports itself while remaining seated."

"That's your Pokemon?" I laughed. Tyler only smirked at me. "Turtwig use tackle." I commanded.

"Abra block then counter with hidden power!" Tyler shouted. My confidence was snuffed out faster then a wet fire. Turtwig's charge was blocked and he was sent flying by the orbs of green power. It wasn't very strong, but strong enough to knock him off his feet.

"Turtwig!" I shouted. Thankfully he got up, shaking his head. I sighed, glad he wasn't going down without a fight. "Ok Turtwig, use tackle again but this time watch out for that hidden power!" I called.

Again Turtwig charged, this time going around the green orbs and smashing all his weight into Abra, who was knocked about a meter into the air before crashing into the ground. "Great job Turtwig! Do it again before it has a chance to get up!" I shouted, knowing the Abra wasn't done yet. Turtwig nodded before rocketing at the Abra, who managed to get up in time to get a glimpse of Turtwig's head before it crashed into him.

This time, when the dust around the Abra cleared, it did not get back up. "Abra return." Tyler called, the red light engulfing his Pokemon before it disappeared. He looked up at me as I bent down to pat Turtwig on his head. He shied away from my hand, nodding his head at his Poke-ball. I sighed as I recalled him.

"Nice fight…" Tyler tried but stopped when he realised I hadn't told him my name.

"Toby." I finished for him. He nodded and walked off in the direction of Sandgem, probably to heal his Pokemon. I shrugged and carried on, glad I had won my first real battle.

Within the hour I was walking down the streets of Jubelife city. It was huge! There were buildings everywhere, all taller then any of the houses in Twinleaf town and even Sandgem. I kept staring up at them, not watching where I was going…until I walked into someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, helping steady the man I walked into.

"Oh that's quite alright son." he said, looking up at me. He seemed to be sizing me up for something. "You seem like quite a in the now person, don't you?" he asked. I nodded, not sure what made me stand out.

"Thanks?" I said, it coming out as more of a question. The man smiled at me.

"No problem son. I think a modern trainer like you should be up to date with everything you need to have a prosperous journey. Do you have a Pokedex?" I nodded, "A phone?" he asked but I figured he already knew the answers. I nodded anyway. "How about a Poketech?" he asked. He had me there, I didn't even know what that was. I shook my head.

The man smiled. "Well then you're in luck. I just so happen to have a spare one here that you can have. All you have to do is answer three simple questions."

"What is a Poketech?" I asked, wanting to know what it was before I got one.

"A Poketech is a small device, as easy to use as a phone, that can hold all kinds of useful apps. It can tell the time. Play music. Count your steps." so can apps on my phone. But if it was free, why not.

"Ok, I'll play." I agreed and the man's face brightened.

"Question one: Does a Pokemon grow from its experiences in battle?" I nodded, that much was obvious.

"Correct! Question two: just like there are Pokemon Types, do the moves of Pokemon have types?" I nodded again, this was too easy, no wonder this thing was free. "Correct again! Ok last question: Can a Pokemon hold an item?" I hesitated. The others had been yes answers, so I nodded again, hoping for the best. "Ding ding! We have ourselves a winner!" the man shouted excitedly. I jumped slightly before excepting the little black wrist watch he handed me. Well it was more handy then a phone, at least I couldn't drop it.

"Thanks!" I said excitedly. He smiled at me before walking off.

"Spread the word!" he shouted over his shoulder. "POKETECH! Take the Poketech quiz!" I smiled, fiddling with my watch as I headed for the Pokemon centre. I walked through the sliding doors to see a woman wearing a uniform behind the counter. I walked up to her and handed her Turtwig's Poke-ball.

"Would you like me to express heal him since it's just the one?" she asked. I thought about that. I had only battled with Turtwig once and he had barely taken any damage, so I nodded. The nurse smiled before placing the ball in a slot it a machine near her. The ball glowed for a few seconds before she took it out and handed it to me.

"That was quick." I commented. She smiled back.

"That's why it's called express healing." she said in a nice voice. "If you are looking for the next gym, then I suggest heading west. There should be a gym on the other side of the mountain." I smiled at her, paid for the service and left, set on getting to the next town quickly.

Jubelife was soon behind me as I walked briskly down the path, my bag restocked with food and water for me and Turtwig. Just as I was going into my third hour of walking, a voice stopped me.

"Hey! Toby! Tell me you got a little tougher!" Barry shouted as he ran up to me. I smiled at my eccentric friend.

"Hey Barry. I think so. How about you?" I asked. He smirked.

"Me? Do you even need to ask? Of course I got tougher! Come on! Lets battle and find out who's better!" he said, his hand going to his pocket and bringing out Chimchar's Poke-ball. I didn't think this was a good idea, knowing Barry could be quite competitive. I sighed when I realised there would be no way round this and unclipped Turtwig from my belt.

"Turtwig! I choose you!" I shouted as I through the ball. Barry smirked as he released a Starly. He's already caught another Pokemon? "Turtwig! Use tackle!" with one hit the Starly fainted. Obviously he had only just caught it.

"Starly return!" Barry called, before grabbing Chimchar's Poke-ball.

"Chimchar!" I shouted, banging its little fists against its chest. Turtwig just snorted, dragging its feet across the ground in anticipation.

"Turtwig tackle!" it was all I had.

"Chimchar use scratch!" Barry shouted. I smirked. While Turtwig's tackle would do heavy damage, considering his weight and speed, Chimchar's scratch attack barely made any impact on his hard shell.

"Turtwig! One more tackle should do it!" I ordered. Turtwig complied. A screech from Chimchar was the last sound it made before the little Pokemon was knocked unconscious.

"Chimchar!" Barry cried worriedly, scooping him up in his arms. "I can't believe I lost." he mumbled to himself before looking up at me. "Well that's the last time I'm ever goanna lose." he said determinedly. At least he didn't hate me. "The first thing I gotta do is take on the Oreburgh gym! See ya Toby!" he said before rushing off. I blinked, just letting everything he said settle in. at least I knew what the town was called now.

I looked up at the sky, seeing that it was already pink as the day drew to a close. I looked down at Turtwig to see him yawning.

"Wanna call it day?" I asked. He nodded before trotting over to the closest tree and settling down under it. I set up my sleeping bag on the other side, away from the eyes of travellers. Quickly catching the last few minutes of light, I grabbed my journal and opened it.

Pokemon journey day two: 7th July.

I won my first battle against another trainer today! Then another one after that! I'm already on my way, even if Turtwig still refuses to acknowledge me. I don't mind so much, as long as he obeys me in battle.

I hope he lets me catch other Pokemon. He didn't seem to like that Shinx that came up to me this morning. Oh well, if I only have him, at least he'll be really strong. No matter what though, even if he doesn't like it, I'm definitely going to catch me a Pikachu.

Tomorrow I'm going up against my first gym. I hope it goes well. I'm told you should always have a strategy when fighting a gym leader. Considering I don't know anything about this guy, I guess my strategy is hit him har and fast and hope he goes down.

I'll tell you how it goes in the morning.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. Gym Match For The Coal Badge

Hey sorry it took so long to write. Everything's going a little slow since I started new collage. Will try to update again soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"No! Turtwig stop!" I shouted as I ran after my speedy Pokemon through the streets of Oreburgh city, which was really more of a town. We had just arrived and Turtwig was doing anything he could to get out of the mountain, not liking being out of the sun. He was currently charging down the streets, knocking into people and angering them while leaving me to apologise before chasing him more. It had taken us two days to get to the city, me having to walk all night through the mountain so that Turtwig didn't have to spend his exercise time in the mountain. We would have gotten through sooner, if it had not been for the constant amount of trainers that stopped me for a battle. On the plus side, when I told Turtwig the quicker he won the quicker we could get out the mountain, he won every match in record time.<p>

"Turtwig! Seriously we gotta find the gym!" I shouted at him as we approached two figures standing outside a large building. Turtwig ran right up to the blonde one, rubbing his head against his leg.

"Whoa! What the hell?" the figure shouted, jumping when Turtwig touched him. Just as I was preparing to make another apology, I realised that the person was Barry. I smiled as I walked up to him.

"Hey Barry!" I laughed as he prised Turtwig off his leg. He looked at me, gripping a struggling Turtwig in his hands.

"Hey Toby. I'm guessing this is your Turtwig?" he said as he handed it back to me. Turtwig stopped struggling as I gripped him under his back legs and around his stomach, me having found out yesterday that that was Turtwig's sooth spot.

"Yeah. Sorry man, he's still a little jumpy and disobedient." Barry smirked.

"You should train him better. A good way to start is to fight the gym leader, except he's not in." Barry grumbled. I felt my eyebrows crinkle together in confusion.

"Well where is he?" I asked. Barry shrugged.

"If I knew that ii wouldn't be waiting for him here, would I?" he said, before turning back to the door. I knew Barry well enough to know that when he was pissed off he wouldn't talk to me until he got what he wanted.

"Come on Turtwig. Let's go check into the Pokemon centre." I decided, placing him back on the ground. That was a mistake because as soon as he was down he was off again, charging in a new direction. "Turtwig! Come on! What is with you?" I shouted as I followed. I don't think Turtwig knew where he was going because the path started to slope downwards, a cave opening up at the bottom of a ditch. "Turtwig stop!" I shouted but it was to late. The little Pokemon disappeared into the darkness.

I thought about how dangerous the cave could be, but that just drove me on faster. Turtwig was my Pokemon and I wasn't goanna let him get hurt. The cave was dark, probably filled with Zubat and Golbat. I couldn't hear Turtwig anymore, but I could see green as he rounded a corner.

"Turtwig!" I shouted as I followed him. I rounded the corner and felt myself collide with a wall, falling flat onto my butt while my hat was knocked from my head. I clutched my nose, feeling a trickle of blood wash over my fingers.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" a voice shouted.

"Who's there?" I shouted back, grabbing for my hat in the darkness. At first I thought I imagined the flash of light that lit up the area. It was only when I was blinded by a light from the ground that I knew I wasn't imagining it. I backed up from the light, probably wreaking the back of my jeans as I scooted backwards. The light brightened before it finally dimmed as a head appeared from under the rock wall. My eyes widened.

"Hey kid! Your Turtwig totally interrupted my digging session down in that grotto!" the man yelled at me as he pulled himself out from under the wall.

I gulped as the man pulled himself up to his full height. He was tall, with largish muscles (probably from digging) and tousled red hair. He was wearing a diggers hat with a bright light on the top which was shining down on me as he stared at me. He was wearing a grey jumpsuit with a tool belt around his waist, each slot filled with some kind of digging utensil.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to let him run off like that. It's just that he hates caves and we just spent two days walking through the one that led from Jubelife city to get here to fight the gym leader but he wasn't there so we decided to wait but he ran off down here and ruined your digging…thing." I rushed out, really not wanting to die in a cave. The man chuckled.

"Whoa kid slow down." he laughed. "And what do you mean ruined? Your Turtwig saved me from digging to far into the wall. If he hadn't showed up the cave would have collapsed on me." he said, his teeth shining in the dark. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that my untimely death had been postponed. "Now about that gym leader thing." the man continued.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I'll just check into the Pokemon centre and fight the guy when he comes back." I said.

"Well I could do that, or I could go back to my gym and let you battle me today?" he said with a grin.

"You're the gym leader?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yup. Name's Roark Now hurry up and get out of this mine. I'll be back at the gym by the time you get there." he said before shimmering down into the hole again. A second later, Turtwig was lifted out and leaping into my arms, crying out hysterically.

"Hey, it's ok Turtwig. I know you don't like caves. Don't worry we're leaving now." I said as I turned and walked the way I had come, using my free hand to guide me along the cave wall.

When the light from outside lit up the entrance I broke into a run, escaping the cave.

"Hey Turtwig, we're out the cave now." I said happily. Turtwig had his eyes closed, but looked up at me as he opened them. His eyes widened and he cried out in fear. "What? What is it?" I cried, trying to shush him. I was answered with Turtwig's leaf in my face. As I pulled it off, I realised there was blood on it. Of course! My nose bleed must have freaked him out. I quickly used my sleeve to wipe away the rest of the blood. "Better?" I asked. Turtwig opened his eyes and looked at me, nodding. "Alright well, lets head to the gym." I sighed, walking towards the building that Barry had been standing in front of earlier. I stood in front of the giant double doors.

"Tur! Twig twig! Turtwig!" Turtwig demanded from the ground. I think our relationship was getting to the point where I was starting to understand him a little. He either said "Suck it up you training twit!" or "Pucker up your raining grit." I'm guessing it was the latter.

"I'm getting to it!" I snapped at him. Turtwig smirked up at me before tossing his head at the gym. "Fine! If you're so eager to have the possibility of having your butt kicked, then lets go!" I said determinedly before marching through the doors.

Inside was a basic gym, the lines painted just like they were on the matches on TV. The field was littered with Rocks, stones and dust. Roark was standing at the far end, watching me.

"Took you long enough." he greeted. I nodded at him.

"Sorry, had to clean up." I called over. Roark smirked.

"Well you obviously didn't do a good job." he laughed. I looked down at myself. My shirt and under shirt were covered with dust and there was a large tear in one of the sleeves of my red coat. my jeans were covered in brown mud stains.

"Are we going to start soon?" I shouted across the field, wanting to switch topics. Roark smirked at me again.

"As gym leader it is my job to see the toughness of the Pokemon that battle with you. There will be three rounds, whoever wins the most will be the victor." he instructed. I nodded, looking down at Turtwig.

"You ready?" I asked. Turtwig snorted before running out onto the field.

"Lets go! Geodude, go!" Roark shouted, releasing his Pokemon. The rock with arms bounced over the ground, glaring at Turtwig.

"Trainers ready!" the referee shouted. We both nodded. "GO!"

"Geodude, use rock throw!" Roark ordered. Geodude grunted as he lifted a rock in his arms.

"Turtwig, dodge then use tackle!" I shouted at him. Turtwig nodded before charging towards the Geodude.

The rock soared at Turtwig, who jumped out the way before running head first into the Geodude. Roark laughed as Turtwig stumbled backwards, shaking his head.

"You can't use physical moves like that on a rock type, it will have no effect on my Pokemon." he said between his laughter. I grit my teeth. As far as I knew, tackle was the only move that Turtwig knew. "Geodude, show his Pokemon what a real tackle looks like!" he ordered.

"Turtwig…try withdraw!" I shouted, needing more time to think of something. Just as Geodude rammed into Turtwig, he pulled his body into his shell, shielding himself from the brunt of the blow.

He flew across the field, skidding to a stop and bumping into a large rock, upside down. His head and legs popped out of his shell, flailing wildly as he fought to turn himself over.

"Turtwig!" I shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Geodude finish him with tackle!" Roark ordered. Geodude nodded at his trainer before charging forwards. Turtwig continued to struggle. I gripped his Poke-ball, I wasn't going to let him get more hurt then necessary.

"Turtwig, re-" I abruptly stopped when Turtwig used the leaf on his head to flip himself over, rolling out the way as the Geodude collided with the rock behind him. As he rolled, Turtwig tossed his head, letting out a barrage of leaves from the leaf on his head. "Whoa." I breathed as the Geodude collapsed onto the ground, stars in his eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle, point to challenger!" the referee announced, lowering the flag held towards Roark. Roark didn't look to happy as he re-called his Pokemon.

"Nice job. But just because your Turtwig finally learned a grass type attack, doesn't mean you'll be able to stop the force of my next Pokemon! Cranidos go!" he shouted as he threw his ball. A Cranidos?

"Cranidos!" the small dinosaur like Pokemon screeched as the light cleared. I pulled out my Pokedex, the blue light twinkling as it registered the Pokemon.

"Cranidos: the headbutt Pokemon. It was resurrected from an iron ball-like fossil. It downs prey with its headbutts." it informed. Headbutts?

"Turtwig, use razor leaf and stay out of his range!" I commanded. Turtwig nodded, letting loose his leaves that spiralled towards the Pokemon. The Cranidos just smirked as it lowered its head, the leaves bouncing off the steely dome.

"Cranidos! Use headbutt!" Roark ordered. The Cranidos screeched again as it charged forwards. Turtwig stared at it, waiting for my orders.

"Turtwig use dodge!" I yelled. Turtwig obeyed and the Cranidos charged straight on, its head shattering one of the boulders behind him. The boulders cascaded around the Pokemon, who was batting them away with its enforced head. My mind clicked with an idea.

"Turtwig, jump up onto one of the boulders!" I instructed. I watched Turtwig tense before he leaped onto the closest boulder.

"Didn't you see what my Cranidos did to the boulder? Cranidos, bury that Turtwig in a pile of rubble!" Roark roared. Cranidos let out a cry as it charged at Turtwig, head down. Closer. Closer.

"Hold Turtwig." I murmured. When the Cranidos was less then a meter from the rock, I executed my plan. "Turtwig! Jump up in the air!" I commanded and Turtwig leapt. Cranidos crashed into the boulder, shattering it into a million pieces. Cranidos stumbled to a halt, struggling to protect itself from the tumbling rocks. "Now Turtwig! Use razor leaf!" I ordered. Mid-jump, Turtwig tossed his head, leaves shooting downwards towards the distracted Pokemon.

The green bullets sliced through the rocks, hitting Cranidos and sending him flying through the air. It landed on the ground with a heavy thump, unmoving.

"Cranidos is unable to battle. The match goes to the challenger!" the referee announced.

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

"Tur Turtwig!" Turtwig cried in victory. I grinned as he ran at me, jumping into my arms.

"That's my boy!" I gushed, scratching his head. He cooed happily, pushing his head against my fingers. I heard Roark recall his Pokemon and looked up to face him.

"That was tough. You were strong and I was weak. That's all there is." he said as he walked over, smiling at me. "According to the Pokemon league rules, I have to give you our gym badge. Here is the Coal Badge." he said, reaching into his shirt pocket and handing it to me. I smiled as I took it, pinning it to the inside of my jacket.

"Thank you Roark." I said. He grinned back down at me.

"No problem kid. Now I suggest you take that Turtwig to the Pokemon centre, he looks pretty tired." he said. I looked down at Turtwig to see the little Pokemon barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Ok. Bye Roark." I said as I turned and left.

* * *

><p>I collapsed onto my bed in the Pokemon centre. Turtwig was resting down with the other Pokemon. The little guy really did me proud today, and imagine how I'm going to feel when he wins even more matches. After changing into my pyjamas I grabbed my journal from my bag.<p>

Pokemon Journey day three: 8th July

Today Turtwig became more then just my Pokemon, he became my friend. Not only did he get us out of that cave with record timing, he beat Roark the gym leader! A gym leader! On his first try. At first I thought he was just a little stuck up turtle that only knew how to use tackle but the little guy really showed what he's made of today.

I hope he saw the shift in our friendship to, he's still pretty disobedient but at least he pays attention when it matters. Maybe he'll listen to me more if I get more Pokemon, learn to work more as a team if there are more involved.

I also hope I get a companion soon. Travelling alone is great, but seeing Barry today reminded me of how much I miss my friends. I wonder how Barry's getting on with his Chimchar, the two seem to be getting along great, they're both pretty big hot heads.

That was a bad joke, but hey I'm tired. I wonder what I'll do tomorrow…

* * *

><p>So that was the latest instalment of Toby's Diamond And Pearl Adventure. Review and wait for the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Floaroma Town

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Hope you like the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Toby's POV<p>

Turtwig ran through the cave exit as fast as his little legs could carry him. I laughed as I followed him, kicking a stone a few paces ahead.

"You really don't like caves do you?" I asked. Turtwig turned to glare at me, kicking the stone back at me and hitting me in the shin. So much for getting along. We walked for a few hours until we came back to Jubelife city. Turtwig seemed happy to be back, trotting around while sniffing at other peoples legs.

"Just give us ye' Pokemon!" a voice shouted. I turned to see two blue haired people with their Pokemon out, looking like they were threatening two innocent people. One of them, a man, had familiar spiky white hair and the other had a familiar white hat. The one with the white hair turned to me and I instantly recognised the professor.

"Ah Toby! Impeccable timing as always!" he called, waving me over. I ran over to them, Turtwig following me and looking angry. I could tell right away that these people were bad news, especially if Turtwig didn't like them.

"These miscreants are babbling nonsense that I just can't stomach." the professor said in his gruff, over enunciated tone. I think I got the gist of what he wanted.

"Turtwig!" I ordered and he came to stand between us and the robbers.

One of the blue haired men rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Professor Pokemon, must you be so difficult?" he moaned and I scoffed. He glared at me before continuing. "We are approaching you strictly as businessmen. All you must do is provide us with all your research findings. In return we will refrain from causing massive damage to your research assistant."

I might not be smart enough to follow all this technical talk, but I know what that means. I stepped up, protecting Dawn.

"Toby!" she cried, coming to stand beside me. "Let's battle together and teach these horrible men a lesson!" she gripped her Poke-ball tightly in her hand as she smirked at the blue haired men. Although she needed to work on her trash talk, I nodded.

"Turtwig!" I stated as Dawn released her Piplup.

"Piplup!" she called. The two men released their Pokemon; a Zubat and a Wurmple. I quickly got out my Pokedex.

Zubat; The Bat Pokemon. Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from its mouth.

Wurmple; The Worm Pokemon. It lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear.

Piplup; The Penguin Pokemon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold.

I flipped the Pokedex closed as I readied myself for battle.

"Turtwig, tackle Wurmple!" I ordered. He complied, knocking the Wurmple off it's tiny feet.

"Piplup use pound!" Dawn ordered. The little bird shrieked as it raced at its opponent, striking it with its small flipper as hard as it could. The Zubat stuttered in the air, wavering slightly with a dazed look in its eyes.

"Zubat use wing attack on that dumb Turtwig!" Turtwig's eyes widened, not liking the insult. As Zubat unleashed its attack, Turtwig raced forwards.

"Turtwig stop!" I shouted. To my and Dawn's amazement, Turtwig cleared the wing attack, Piplup having to shield itself from getting hurt, before ramming itself into the Zubat. Both were knocked from the air, Zubat cushioning Turtwig's fall. Zubat was knocked out, little stars in its blind eyes.

"Zubat return!" the man shouted worriedly.

"Piplup use peck on the Wurmple!" Piplup did as it was told and charged at the bug, hitting it head on and knocking it out.

"Great work Toby! Turtwig certainly is strong." I nodded numbly to Dawn's compliment, staring at Turtwig. He really hates to be insulted. He seemed to be really angry, pacing up and down.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Turtwig turned to me, letting out a snort.

"Turtwig!" he snapped, a white glow over taking his small form. We all took a step back as he grew a few inches.

"He's evolving!" Dawn cried, clutching my hand. Soon the light faded and a new shape was standing where Turtwig once had.

"Grotle!" he cried in a new voice. I quickly whipped out my Pokedex.

Grotle; The Grove type Pokemon. It lives along water in forests. In the daytime, it leaves the forest to sunbathe its treed shell.

My eyes widened. My first Pokemon has evolved. I was kinda sad to see the spunky little Turtwig gone, but I knew he was still the same, just bigger.

"How can we loose to a child?" we all turned to one of the blue haired men, who didn't look to happy.

"Who cares, we should go!" the other cried, running off. The first one turned his sneer on me, but I stood strong.

"Mark my words kid, Team Galactic's watching you." he hissed before he ran off after his partner. Professor Rowan shook his head, turning to me.

"They call themselves Team Galactic." he informed me. I must have looked confused because he carried on. "When a Pokemon evolves they seem to release some type of energy." I glanced down at Tur-Grotle. He was munching on some blades of grass. "However I believe that it's a mystic power far beyond our control."

"What does that have to do with Team Galactic?" I asked. Professor Rowan grimaced.

"Team Galactic seems to be trying to use that power for something." he looked angry for a moment before he pulled a big smile onto his face. "Well done Toby on your battling skills.

"Thanks Professor." I said with a smile. Dawn smiled as well.

"Yeah Toby, I'm sure your Turtwig's evolution will be great for the Professor's research."

"Speaking of which, it's best we head off." the Professor stated, walking away. "Until next time Toby."

"Bye Toby!" Dawn shouted. I waved before turning to Grotle.

"Come on then buddy, lets go." I stated, walking towards the next path out of the city. "Next stop, Floaroma Town."

"Wait!" I stopped as a fat man ran up to me. "After watching that amazing battle I thought you should have this." he handed a glittery heart shaped case into my hands. "This is a fashion case, so that your Pokemon will look fantastic in competitions." and with that the man ran off.

"Ok, that was random." I mumbled, placing the fashion case in my bag. "Come on Grotle."

* * *

><p>Budew; the Bud Pokemon. Over the winter, it closes its bud and endures the cold. In spring, the bud opens and releases pollen.<p>

"Cool." I stated as the little Pokemon scuttled off. Grotle grunted beside me. "Yes you're still the coolest grass type there is." he nodded. "Now help me find a way to break the rock in the cave so we can get through." Grotle shook his head. "The faster we break the rock, the faster we get through the cave." I reasoned. He perked up, racing as fast as he could into the cave. I jogged after him, liking his new lack in speed. I watched as Grotle smashed ran full speed into the rock, reducing it to rubble sized pieces.

"Wow, you really hate caves." Grotle sneezed on the dust, racing out as fast as he could. I shook my head in amusement, following my impatient Pokemon out the cave. We carried on past the cave, passing a few trainers. Grotle's new found strength taking out all of them with barely any effort. As the sun was setting, we finally arrived at Floaroma Town.

I walked around, my sense of smell assaulted by the hundreds of flowers planted all over the town, which looked a little more like a village. There was everything they needed, a Pokemon centre, shopping centre and plenty of house and what I assumed other socially dependant venues.

"STOP THAT BUIZEL!" a voice yelled as something crashed into my back, sending me toppling to the ground.

"Ohh, son of…" I trailed off as whatever was on my back leaped off, sitting in front of me. It looked like a small orange weasel.

"Bui?" it squeaked and I blinked, slowly pulling out my Pokedex.

Buizel; The Sea Weasel Pokemon. It has a floatation sac that is like an inflatable collar. It floats on water with its head out.

"Hey little guy." I said softly. The orange Pokemon growled at me, it's ears flattening.

"Buizel!" a man snapped, running up to us. "I'm sorry young man, my Buizel can be a bit…rebellious at times." the Buizel barked at him. "Ok, all the time." he sighed. I stood up, dusting myself off. I could hear Grotle stifling his chuckles but I only rolled my eyes.

"It's no problem sir." I said with a smile. He gave a grin of relief.

"Thanks for not making a big deal out of this. This little guy has given me nothing but trouble since I caught him." I stared down at the Buizel. It was scratching the floor.

"Maybe that's because he didn't want to be caught, he is still young." the man raised an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know?" he asked, glancing down at his Pokemon.

"Because his fur is still light and slick even though he's dry. That's the oils that protect his skin. Once they sink in he will obtain a darker orange to his coat." the man, and even the Buizel, looked surprised.

"You know a lot about Pokemon, how old are you?" I chuckled, enjoying the conversation.

"Well when your mother forbids you from starting your journey at ten and you have to wait an extra six years before you can start, all you can do is study Pokemon until you can go and catch them." the man looked impressed.

"Well that's some dedication you have, you'll make a fine trainer…"

"Toby." I clarified with a smile. He smiled back.

"The name's Sheldon." he said, grabbing my hand and shaking it. I shook back.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sheldon…you too Buizel." I say and the Buizel just growls at me. I roll my eyes, reaching down and scratching its float sack. His eyes widened before they shut, a purr admitting from deep in his throat.

"That's the first time I think he's ever purred." Sheldon murmured. Feeling a little like a show off, I quickly straitened up.

"Come on Grotle, lets go find a room at the Pokemon Centre." I mumbled before walking off, leaving Sheldon to his bad tempered Buizel.

* * *

><p>Pokemon Journey day four: 9th of July<p>

Today's had a lot happening. I managed to travel from one town to the other in barely anytime, thanks to my newly evolved Grotle, I fought off some really bad looking blue haired goons and I've made a friend.

Sheldon's really nice and he appreciates my brainy side, not many people do. Floaroma Town is a really nice place, everything smells great here-like flowers. That Buizel really was a handful today, really not a happy Pokemon. I feel a little sorry for Sheldon, he really appears to be struggling to handle him. Hopefully that Pokemon will level out as it grows.

Maybe tomorrow will be a bit more interesting then today…it that's possible. Goodnight Journal.

Toby

I shut my journal, placing it under my pillow. I sighed as I let my eyes slip shut. Now that Turtwig has evolved into a Grotle, he seems to have mellowed out quite a bit. I'm looking forward to more days training, now that he seems to be cooperative.

Then again, I have been wrong before...

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
